


The Professor And I Season 2

by MarvelsDC22



Series: The Professor And I [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Continuation, F/F, F/M, I'm not even ready, Lots of twists and turns, and I write the damn thing, angsty af, read the first season first, ya'll ain't ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is a student. Lena is a professor. Continuation from last season, so if you haven’t read that one I highly suggest it!!
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Series: The Professor And I [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579660
Comments: 38
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Walking back onto campus, it felt strange, everything that had went down the last semester almost seemed like a distant dream “Y/N!” You heard someone shout just before you were tackled to the ground in a hug “Hello to you too, Kara” you chuckled, patting her back and giving her a squeeze before she pulled back and stood up, offering you a hand before pulling you up “I can’t believe we’re already back!” She said excitedly, practically bouncing as the two of you walked towards your dorm room “I know, it felt like break flew by” you said, waving to Nia and Brainy as you passed them.

“You look nervous” Kara said, noticing it in your expression and how you were fidgeting with your bags in your hands, you releasing a sigh as you nodded “I am, a lot happened last semester… I just don’t want anything else to happen” you said, glancing at her and feeling her wrap and arm around you “We’re not going to let the same stuff happen, I promise” she said, giving you a quick squeeze before she pulled away so that she could open the door to your dorm building.

Once you were all situated, you and Kara were looking at each other’s schedules so you knew when you guys could hang out between gaps when you heard a knock on the door “Come in!” You called, watching as Alex stepped in with a smile before she went and hugged you “You look a lot better” Alex commented, rubbing your back a bit before pulling back and seeing you weren’t as bruised as before “Yeah, mom and dad and Lena took really good care of me over the break” you said, knowing your leg still sometimes gave you issues but otherwise you were all better.

You watched as Alex nodded before sitting in your empty desk chair “Speaking of, how is she?” She asked, her knowing she was coming back this semester since she was one of her professors “She’s good, she told me to not take one of her classes again unless she was the only one left because she had a hard enough time focusing last semester” you chuckled, pulling your legs up to sit crisscross on your bed as you smiled “I haven’t seen her since we came back, but she’s been busy with getting all her courses organized” you said, smiling as you thought about her before jumping when Kara spoke up.

“Why don’t we all go out to dinner?” She suggested, knowing none of you guys wanted to go to the schools dining hall that night “Sure, Maggie should be working at the diner tonight” Alex said, standing up and tugging her coat on while you and Kara did the same “Cool, so are you two-“ “I don’t want to talk about it” Alex cut you off, causing you to raise your hands in surrender before you followed her out, raising a brow at Kara who just shook her head.

When you got to the diner, Maggie immediately came over to you guys and pulled you into a hug “This place was so BORING without you” she complained, pulling back and smiling at you “You’re coming back, right? Don’t leave me to fend for myself in this hell hole” she said, giving you a small pout which made you chuckle “Of course I am, I just gotta get settled into my schedule and I’ll be back” you promised, lightly punching her shoulder before you all went and sat down at a booth, Maggie already putting your orders in since they were always the same.

After a bit of catching up, you heard the bell chime and looked over, a grin spreading across your face when you saw Lena walk in but holding yourself back when you saw her with another woman “That’s the new Bio-Chem professor” Alex said, seeing you staring over at them and knowing that you were trying to figure it out “They’re probably planning what to do, they’ll be working together in a few classes” Alex said, knowing she had both of them as a professor in one of her courses “Yeah, sure” you said, trying to hide the flinch when you heard Lena laugh at what the other woman said, hiding behind Kara when she turned your way before you sighed and slumped against the table.

For the rest of the night, you couldn’t help but think about how Lena acted with that other professor… Was she better than you? Of course she was, she had her whole life planned while you were trying to figure everything out still, plus she was more around Lena’s age than you were, you couldn’t help but continue to think about it, tossing and turning since Lena had yet to message you saying she was going to bed like the ritual always went _1:27am_ your alarm clock glared back at you, you sighing as you rolled over and grabbed your phone, sending a message to Lena:

 _Goodnight, I love you_ – You

**_Seen @1:30am_ **

You sighed as you stared at your phone for a few minutes before you laid it back down on your bedside table, getting up to go use the restroom before you returned and looked at your phone, sighing when there was still no response even though it had been almost ten minutes, setting your phone back down and forcing yourself to actually get some sleep.

When you woke up the next morning, you felt like you were a zombie with how little sleep you got, dragging yourself out of bed and getting ready for the day, doing your best to not wake Kara up as you grabbed your things, finally checking the time _7:54am_ “Shit” you muttered, only having six minutes to get to class and rushing out of the dorm room.

Getting to the class, you went to open the door, only to find it locked and you peeked inside and caught the professors eye before she went and opened the door “You’re late” she said, giving you a hard look and you trying to make out an apology when she cut you off “I don’t take late students, try again next time” she said before slamming the door in your face, leaving you standing there, stunned before you realized who that was, it was the new professor Lena was with last night, looking at your schedule, you saw her name was Professor Vikander, now the question was… What the hell did Lena see in her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new woman is introduced, is there going to be trouble in paradise?

“Y/N?” You heard someone ask, you currently sitting outside the classroom that you were just locked out of, looking up and seeing Lena standing there “What are you doing out here? You’re supposed to be in there” she said, knowing your schedule and where you’re supposed to be “I got locked out because I was late” you said, glancing at her and looking down at your hands “You would know that if you’d answer me” you muttered, having sent Lena a text about it “What?” Lena asked, looking at her phone and also seeing the message she had forgotten to answer the night before “Y/N, I’m-“ Lena tried to say, only for you to shake your head and stand up “Don’t worry about it” you muttered before you pushed past her and out of the building.

When you got back to your dorm room, you dropped your bag on your bed before slumping down in your desk chair with a sigh “Y/N? You’re supposed to be in class” Kara murmured, having woken up when you opened the door and you looked at her apologetically since you knew she loved sleeping in “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you” you said, leaning back in your chair and sighing “I was, but the new professor locked me out for being late” you said, looking at her and watching as she frowned “That’s not right, she can’t do that, can she?” She asked, running her fingers through her messy hair “Apparently she can, when Lena heard she did nothing or I just left too early” you said, giving a shrug and that catching Kara’s attention.

“What do you mean by that? Are you guys okay?” Kara asked, scooting so she was sitting on the edge of her bed and resting a hand on your knee since that was the closest thing she could reach “I don’t know, she hasn’t talked to me since before I arrived here, she’s been spending all her time showing the new professor around” you huffed, crossing your arms since now you were getting frustrated, about to say more when there was a knock at the door “You expecting someone?” You asked, looking at Kara who shook her head before you stood up and went to the door.

Opening the door, you saw a gorgeous looking woman standing there, looking sheepish, her brown locks pulled back into a tight ponytail and her bangs slightly in her face “I’m sorry to disturb you guys, but I just got here yesterday and realized that I forgot toothpaste… Can I borrow one of yours?” She asked, looking at you and you smiled “Sure, come on in” you said, moving out of the way so she could come in “That’s Kara and I’m Y/N” you introduced as you showed her to the bathroom, watching as her and Kara exchanged waves “I’m Lara” the woman said, smiling at you and giving you a nod when you handed her a tube of toothpaste “I’ll bring it back” she promised, looking at you and you shook your head with a smile “Don’t worry about it, I have many travel sized ones, losing one won’t do anything” you chuckled, watching her nod before she thanked you once more before she headed out.

“She seemed nice” Kara commented, looking at you after Lara left the room “Yeah… She did” you said, smiling slightly and not able to help thinking about how you wanted to get to know her more “Do you want to get breakfast?” You asked, turning and looking at Kara who immediately hopped out of bed at the offer of food, you barely moving out of the way as she went into the bathroom “Right, dumb question” you chuckled, shaking your head some as you went to grab your wallet.

Later that night, after all your classes were done and over with, you were walking towards the dining hall, planning on meeting Kara and Alex there when your phone vibrated

 _Can we talk? Please?_ -Lena

You sighed as you looked at your phone before you hit the call button and put the phone up to your ear, going and leaning against the wall of the building to the dining hall “Hey” Lena said, picking up right after the first ring “You wanted to talk” you said, trying to keep your tone neutral since you didn’t want to be angry with her “I wanted to say I’m sorry for not messaging you back and for not spending time with you, I’ve just been so busy with setting up classes and helping Alicia get everything set up-“ stopping when she heard you scoff “Y/N, do I sense jealousy?” Lena asked, wanting to tease but she knew you wouldn’t take that too kindly “Oh no, being ignored by the woman you love and then seeing her with someone else, so not jealous at all… Look Lena, I don’t have time for this, I’ll talk to you later” you said before hanging up, pocketing your phone before going inside.

When you got inside, you got your food then found Kara and Alex sitting at a table, already eating dinner “Sorry I’m late” you apologized, taking a seat next to Alex “It’s no problem, we figured you got caught up in something” Alex said, taking a drink of her water before you guys slipped into conversation, your eyes catching Lara, who was looking around, seeming to be trying to find a spot before she locked eyes with you, seeming to breathe a sigh of relief when you smiled and waved her over “Hey Lara, you remember Kara, this is Alex, her sister” you introduced, moving over a bit so she could get into the seat between you and Kara “Thanks, I wasn’t sure where I was going to be sitting” Lara said, giving you a smile before she grabbed her fork and you returned the smile before you all fell into conversation.

Once you all were done, Alex suggested going to a movie that weekend since _Birds of Prey_ was coming out that weekend “You want to come, Lara?” You asked, walking out with her and the girls, watching as Lara looked at you in shock before she shrugged “I’ll have to check my schedule, but I’ll let you know” she said, realizing something before she fished her phone out and handed it to you after opening a new contact “Oh” you said, smiling and adding in your contact information before sending yourself a message and handing it back to her “I’ll see you guys around, some of my friends from the next town over want to hang… I’ll text you” Lara said, waving to you guys and gesturing to you with her phone before she ran off, you rolling your eyes at the looks that Alex and Kara gave you.

“Okay, what?” You asked, looking at them and shoving your hands into your jean pockets “You two seem close” Alex said, looking at you and tilting her head slightly in a questioning manner “We just met, we’re friends!” You countered, shaking your head and sighing as you walked a little ahead; once you were settled in for the night, you went to set your phone on your bedside table when your phone vibrated in your hand

 _Goodnight, I love you_ – Lena

You smiled a bit at the screen, clicking on the message and knowing that you were still upset with her but you thought it was nice that she was trying again, going to reply when your phone vibrated once more

 _I had a lot of fun with you and the others, have a good night_ _J_ \- Lara

 _I did too, I’m glad that I caught you when I did, we’ll have to hang out again soon, goodnight_ _J_ \- You

You smiled before you checked the time, seeing it was already passed midnight so you locked your phone and set it on your bedside table before you curled up in your blanket, completely forgetting how you had left Lena on read just like she did the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see the true side of Professor Vikander, Alex is pissed, feelings are confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the two that commented when I accidentally reposted chapter two, I honestly thought I hadn't updated it on here yet, but here's the real chapter 3! Enjoy!!

Waking up, you rolled over and checked your phone, which seemed to be going off with messages, seeing several from Lena along with a missed call here and there, but also one from Lara, confirming that she’d be joining you guys for the movie that weekend, opting to instead call Lena since she had seemed pretty determined to get ahold of you “Hey, what’d you need?” You asked softly, trying not to wake Kara since you were getting ready for the class that the professor locked you out for being late, so it was pretty early.

“You never answered me last night, I got worried” Lena said, her currently getting ready for her first class of the day, but she wanted to talk to you first “Sorry, I got distracted and passed out before I could answer you” you apologized, grabbing some clothes to change into before escaping to the bathroom so you could get ready “I’m… Sorry for storming away the other day, I was upset with the professor that locked me out and-“ “You don’t have to apologize, I talked to her about it, telling her that I had seen you outside of the room, she said she’d stop treating students like that” she said, making you raise an eyebrow but you said nothing, also not believing a word she said about that “Thanks… I gotta get ready for class, I’ll talk to you later though, okay?” You said, hearing her sigh since while you both knew you both were on a time crunch, she still wanted to talk more “Can we have dinner tonight?” She asked, making you smile since this would be the first time you guys spent time together in a hot minute “Sure, I love you” you said, smiling more when she said it back before you hung up and got back to getting ready for your day.

When you arrived at class that day, Professor Vikander made absolutely sure to call you out “Ah, Mr./Miss Y/L/N, nice of you to join us on time” causing you to avert your gaze, especially when you heard chuckles, slipping into the closest empty seat “Ah, hello there, Y/N” Brainy said, giving you a smile which you gratefully returned “Hey Brainy” you said, that being as far as you got conversation wise when Vikander silenced you all before going into teaching.

As you were packing up, you heard Vikander say that these were now your assigned seats and assigned partners, looking at Brainy and seeing he was already looking at you “Looks like we’ll have lots of time together” you chuckled, throwing your bag over your shoulder “At least I know I won’t be doing all the work” he chuckled, looking at you and following you towards the door “Mr./Miss Y/L/N, can you stay behind for a bit?” Vikander asked, causing you to sigh as Brainy gave you an apologetic look “Good luck” he whispered before leaving, shutting the door behind him while you approached Vikander’s desk.

“You wanted to see me, ma’am?” You asked, messing with the strap of your bag and watching as she gave you a hard look which you fought to not shrink under “Because you were late the first day, you will be working on an independent project with me and some other professors and before you argue with me, I will fail you if you do not” Vikander said, making you stare at her in shock “You can’t do that! That’s against the rules!” You fought, taking a step back when she stood from her desk and her look seemed to get darker “I can and I am, so what’s your choice… Fail or help me?”.

“SHE THREATENED TO FAIL YOU?!” Alex shouted, causing the others in the library to all turn and shush her while you hid further in your hoodie “She did, I had no choice, so now I’m stuck helping her and some other professors do research… They call their group Trinity? Weird fucking name if you ask me” you said, sighing as Alex seemed to get more frustrated with this “You need to tell the dean or something! She can’t do this to you!” Alex said, trying to keep her voice down but she was pretty ticked off “Yeah and tell them what exactly? I have no proof she threatened me, no one else was in the room” you said, checking your phone and sighing “I have to go” you said, grabbing your things as you stood up “We’re not done with this conversation!” Alex promised, watching as you waved her off before you headed out.

Heading towards Lena’s office, you debated on whether or not you should tell you about what Vikander did, deciding not to since you guys were already on thin ice it seemed, so accusing her what seemed like best friend of threatening you, that wouldn’t end too good, not without proof at least, sighing, you took a moment to look around the campus as you walked, knowing that while no one was really out at this hour, there were still a few, some that were leaving their last class for the day, some heading to go out, you being so lost in your world, you didn’t notice someone standing in front of you until they grabbed your arms to stop you from colliding with them.

Jumping, you turned and saw Lara, causing you to relax “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention” you chuckled nervously, why were you nervous around her? You guys were friends, you shouldn’t be nervous “It’s okay, you seemed lost in your own world… Wanna talk about it?” Lara asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked at you and you giving her a small smile “Sure, but can it be later? We can hang out in my dorm?” You asked, looking at her and watching her grin before she nodded “Of course! Just text me” Lara said, giving your arm a squeeze before she waved and headed off, your heart pounding in your chest and heading towards Lena’s office, going in and your heart starting to pound once more when you laid eyes on her, making you realize something… You had a crush… On Lara… Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Y/N make up, jealousy strikes in more ways than one, we get to know Lara better and even meet one of her friends.

Lena looked up when she heard the door to her office open and smiled, raising a brow when you just stood there, stock-still “Y/N? Everything okay?” She asked, setting the papers in her hands down before going over to you when you still didn’t answer “Baby?” Lena asked softly, gently cupping your face which startled you out of the trance you were just in “What?” You asked, looking at Lena who repeated her question “Oh… Yeah, everything’s fine, you ready?” You asked, trying to shake what you had just realized from your head as Lena gave you a smile and nodded “Yeah, just let me pack up” she said, not believing you but she wouldn’t force it out of you not when you guys were on what seemed like thin ice at the moment.

When you guys got to the restaurant, you went and took a seat where the hostess showed you to, the place not being super fancy since neither of you cared for fancy but it was by far nicer than the diner like you guys usually chose “So, how is teaching going?” You asked, looking at her after you guys ordered drinks “It’s going okay, my classes are definitely not as entertaining as yours was” Lena said, giving you a small smirk that made your face feel like it was on fire “Of course it’s not” you tried to say smoothly, but mostly sounded dumb which made Lena chuckle since she thought it was adorable “How about you? Is Alicia treating you better now?” Lena asked, sounding concerned since she didn’t like how you had been treated before “Yeah, she’s treating me better” you lied, hoping that Lena didn’t see through the lie, but she didn’t have time to respond before the waiter interrupted with drinks and asking for orders.

The dinner was actually a quite relaxing one, as long as you two didn’t bring up Vikander, everything was great until Lena’s phone went off “I gotta take this, I’ll be right back” she promised, flashing you a smile before heading outside to take the call, you figuring it was someone from the school so you didn’t ask who it was, looking down when your phone vibrated with an email from Professor Vikander.

_Hello Mr./Miss Y/L/N,_

_I expect to see you at my office by no later than 6pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays, we have much to do and no time to dilly dally._

_Professor Vikander_

_[vikander.alicia@ncu.edu](mailto:vikander.alicia@ncu.edu) _

You sighed as you read the email, sending a quick ‘Yes ma’am’ just as Lena returned “Sorry, one of my colleagues needed some help… You want to… Head out of here?” Lena asked, giving you a smile and you took one last drink of your drink before nodding and standing up “Of course, I’m all yours” you said, returning the smile before you guys grabbed your things and headed out, her hand never leaving yours the entire way to her apartment and the two of you making up with one another in all the ways possible.

The next day, you woke up to shuffling and the bed moving, you groaning as you opened one eye to see Lena trying to escape your grasp “Good morning to you too” she chuckled, hopping off the bed when you released her “I was going to make us some breakfast” she said, bending down and pressing a kiss to your cheek, earning a sigh from you “Don’t burn the apartment down” you mumbled, knowing that while she could cook some, she still wasn’t the best “So much confidence” she teased, rolling her eyes before she left the room and you rolled over onto your back, trying to wake yourself up when what you thought was your phone went off “Who the hell is calling me this early?” You grumbled, reaching over blindly and grabbing the phone “Hello?” You answered sleepily “This isn’t Lena” you heard Vikander say on the other end, making you clear your throat “Uh no, this is her partner” you said, disguising your voice “She never mentioned anything about a partner… Is she there?” Vikander said, making your heart sink a little, you getting up and heading into the kitchen, handing the phone off to her before slumping on the couch.

You tried not to be jealous, but hearing Lena in there making plans with her wasn’t something you wanted to hear, but you kept your mouth shut until she spoke to you “Sorry about that” Lena apologized, looking over at you and seeing you stewing “Babe, talk to me, what’s going on?” She asked, setting the bowl in her hands down before going and kneeling in front of you, resting her hands on your legs “It’s nothing, just a little jealous” you said, looking at her and wishing you could tell her about Vikander but you needed solid proof, sure you guys were dating but they were also friends “Why didn’t you tell her you had a partner?” You asked softly, looking at her and watching as shock appeared on her face “It never came up” she said, neither of them having talked about their relationships “Then why did she bring it up?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she gave you a helpless shrug “I don’t know… I’m sorry” she apologized, you shaking your head when she apologized “It’s okay… Need help with breakfast?” You asked, smiling when she smiled at you before nodding and the two of you went to finish breakfast.

Later on, you had left when Lena had to get ready for her day, so you were back at your dorm and getting ready to hang out with Kara, Alex, and Lara “You ready yet, Y/N?” Kara called, knocking on the bathroom door “Gimme a moment!” You shouted back, rolling your eyes before checking yourself over once more before you headed out “All yours” you said, giving her a smile before you plopped down on your bed just as someone knocked “It’s open!” You called, checking your phone that was on the bedside table since you were letting it charge “Hey” Lara said, smiling at you when she came in, her hair back in a braid and wearing a black tank top, leather jacket, tan skinny jeans, and some combat boots “Someone knows how to clean up” you teased, earning an eyeroll from Lara before she sat down next to you on the bed, the two of you talking mostly about how your days went until Kara came out “Lets go, Alex is waiting in the parking lot” Kara said, giving Lara a wave in greeting before she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her purse, the three of you heading out shortly after.

After the movie (you were stuck sitting between Kara and Lara), you all headed to the diner for dinner, well late dinner since it was already almost 1am “Good thing it’s the weekend” you chuckled as you collapsed into the booth, pulling your feet out of the way so Lara could sit next to you “If I had my 8am class, I would be dead on my feet” Lara chuckled, propping her arm up on your knees since you were laying back against the wall with your feet up on the booth seat “What are you studying, Lara?” Alex asked, thanking the waiter, Alex, for the waters and you all giving your orders before Lara answered “Archaeology, my dad’s whole life revolved around it and I want to follow his footsteps” She said, taking a sip of her water.

“Oh? Who’s your dad?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she gave a sad smile “Richard Croft… He gave his life for his passion” she said softly, making you wince in sympathy “I’m sorry” you apologized, watching her shake her head “It happened a long time ago, I’ve come to terms with it” she assured, giving you a small smile before thanking Alex when he brought you guys your food, him seeming to stutter as he gave Lara her food “Someone’s lovestruck” Kara teased, taking a bite of her burger and that statement sending a surge of jealousy through you, but you fought it back, you had Lena, this was just a phase “What? No, he’s one of my best friends” she denied, waving off Kara and you raised an eyebrow “How do you know Alex?” You asked, having only met him this year when he transferred in “We have been going to school together for a while” Lara said, looking at you and you nodding before you stuffed your face a bit.

When you got back to the dorm, you guys thanked Alex for the ride before you three tiredly walked into the building and slumped against the walls of the elevator “Thanks again for inviting me” Lara said, looking at the two of you “No problem, it was fun” Kara said, giving her a tired smile and you nodded in agreement “Yeah, we’ll have to do it again, invite some of your friends next time” you said, wanting to meet her friends as well and seeing her eyes light up “Definitely, I think you guys would get along” she said, giving you a smile which you returned “You guys have a good night, I’ll text you, Y/N” Lara said when you guys got to yours and Kara’s room “Of course, have a good night” you said, you and Kara waving tiredly at her, the two of you barely kicking your shoes off and locking the door before you both collapsed into bed, not even caring to take you jeans and socks of before you passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a quick glimpse as to what’s really happening with this ‘research’ and what Trinity is planning. We meet another of Lara’s friends. Lena’s jealous. What exactly is Vikander planning?

If you were honest, you would’ve rather went straight back to your dorm or to the gym after your last class, you still had to stay in shape even though soccer was in its downtime, but no. You had to go and do whatever this stupid project was for Vikander, literally the last person you wanted to see _You have to do this or she’ll fail you_ you reminded yourself, causing you to sigh before you opened the door to the office she told you to meet her in.

“Ah, Mr./Miss Y/L/N, nice to see you’re on time for once” Vikander said, barely even glancing at you as you bit your tongue before walking into the office “Let me finish this up and we’ll head towards the labs” she said, gesturing for you to sit down which you didn’t want to but did anyway in fear of retaliation, you tried to make yourself think this would be like meeting with Lena to just help relax you… But this was so far from that, it just made you tense more, so you sat there silently until she cleared her throat “Lets go” she said before heading out of the office, forcing you to run to catch up with her.

When you guys got down to the labs, you saw a man you didn’t recognize along with a few various science professors that you somewhat recognized you, but what shocked you more was there was an archeology professor among them, what did they need with him? This was supposed to be a research for science… This all just got ten times more confusing and sketchy.

Before you could ask, Vikander interrupted you “You will be working with Mr. Dominguez, he’s a close associate of mine and you will be assisting him, so whatever he needs you to do, you do. Am I understood?” Vikander asked you, giving you a stern look that made you take a step back “Yes ma’am” you muttered, looking at her before going over to Dominguez “What do you need me to do?” You asked, looking at him and feeling a bit uneasy at the smile he gave you “I’m running some tests, give me a hand will you?” He asked, gesturing to the equipment and cage in front of him.

Looking into the cage, you gasped as you took a quick step back, nearly causing you to fall over “What?” He asked, looking at you, shocked by your reaction “You can’t… I can’t test on this defenseless thing” you said, gesturing to whatever was in the cage, it was honestly so deformed that you didn’t know WHAT it was “Its not alive” Dominguez said, not easing your panic “Sure as hell looks it” you said, wincing as the thing seemed to move “That’s from the equipment that’s hooked to it, it’s not actually moving on its own” Dominguez said, looking at you and watching as you released a breath, still not fully convinced but you helped anyway, not only was this to save your grade, you now had to know what exactly was going on here.

“What do you mean they’re testing on something? I thought you were just there for research?” Kara asked when you explained to her what had gone down in the labs “I thought so too, but there was something in a cage that Dominguez was testing some solution on… If I could just-“ “No! We are not getting involved in another case like last year, we all nearly died! Or do you not remember that?” Kara said, putting her foot down on this “But-“ “No! If you do ANYTHING that gets you roped into all of that, I will tell Lena” she threatened, causing you to bite your lip before slumping down on your bed “Promise me you won’t do anything” Kara begged, she didn’t want you getting hurt like you did last year which you understood “I promise”.

The next day, you were heading towards the dining hall when you heard your name being called, turning and see Lara running towards you with a bulkier guy trailing behind him, his hair half shaved with the top part pulled back into a ponytail and tattoos down his arms “Hey Lara, who’s this?” You asked, gesturing to the guy who was taller than you and giving you a kind smile “This is Jonah, he’s one of my friends” Lara said, smiling at you and you held your hand out “Nice to meet you Jonah, I’m Y/N” you said, giving his hand a firm shake “Lara’s told me a lot about you” Jonah said, sputtering when Lara elbowed his side and you catching a hint of a blush on Lara’s face before she looked at you “Ignore him, want to go out to dinner with us?” She asked, smiling at you and you smiling back “Sure, I was about to head to the dining hall” you said, laughing when she grinned and grabbed your hand before dragging you towards the parking lot.

When you guys got to the diner(it was the only good place close by), you claimed your usual booth to which Lara slid in beside you while Jonah took the other side of the booth “So Jonah, what are you studying?” You asked, looking at him and watching as he looked up from the menu “Oh uh, same as Lara, but I want to minor in something, haven’t decided what yet” he said, giving a small shrug “Hey, didn’t expect to see you guys tonight” Alex said, smiling at you guys and giving Lara a nervous wave “We wanted something other than dining hall food, how are things?” Lara asked, knowing that Alex had been working a lot to help with his terrible electronic hording habit “Good! I’m doing well in my coding classes and I’ve saved money up” he stuttered, smiling at Lara which you thought was both adorable but at the same time it made you jealous, but you kept your mouth shut.

As you guys were eating, you saw Lena walk in “Lena!” You called, waving and smiling at her which she returned, but her smile dropped when she saw Lara’s arm resting on your legs, you always had a bad habit of laying in the seat of the booth, you not picking up on the look and waving her over “What are you doing here?” You asked, smiling at her and watching as she remained neutral, not wanting to give off her jealousy which you were definitely feeling now just from how her eyes locked with yours “Figured I’d stop by for a quick dinner before I headed home… I was hoping I’d run into you, but not with… This… company” she said, clearing her throat as she gestured to Jonah and Lara “Oh, this is Jonah and Lara, they’re friends” you said, trying to emphasize on friends as you watched her glance at Lara’s arm on your leg, causing you to slowly pull your feet off the seat so she was no longer touching you “Text me when you get back to the dorm” she said, giving Jonah and Lara a quick goodbye before she picked up her order, you knowing you were in for it now.

Later that night, Vikander was sitting in her small room, living through the school fund was never ideal, working on something on her laptop as she sat at her desk until her phone vibrated beside her, her jumping before looking at it…

 _Is everything going according to plan?_ – Unknown Number

 _Slowly but surely, I’m getting Lena on my side and Y/N is getting jealous and seems to be starting to move on_ – Vikander

 _Good, what about them helping in the labs?_ – Unknown Number

 _They freaked out with the thing in the cage, Dominguez managed to handle the situation, but they still seem questionable… Do we really need them?_ – Vikander

 _Yes, they’re the child Y/D/N, you know what that means… We need them…_ \- Unknown Number

 _Killing them would be much easier_ – Vikander

 _Enough, we need them alive and they will stay that way, I will contact you again in a few days_ – Unknown Number

Vikander sighed and tossed her phone to the side, leaning back in her seat, sighing when she heard students running through the halls _Why did I accept this position again?_ She thought to herself before she sighed when she reminded herself about her duty as a part of Trinity, turning back to the laptop beside her and getting back to working, wondering what more she could do to help with the cause…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts are broken, Y/N ends up in a… Sticky situation, Vikander’s leaving?

When you got back to the dorms with Lara and Jonah, you saw Lena’s car still in the parking lot which made you sigh “I gotta go talk to someone, it was nice meeting you Jonah and I’ll see you later, Lara” you said, giving a wave before heading towards Lena’s car, going through a silent monologue of what you were going to tell her, able to see her sitting in her car but she was on her phone.

Going up to her car, she caught sight of you before she unlocked the door so you could slip in, her locking the door as soon as you got in… That was a bad sign “Of course, tomorrow” Lena said before hanging up “Who was that?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she put her phone in her bag before starting her car “Alicia, she needs some help tomorrow, so I’ll be in your class” she said, glancing at you as she exited the schools parking lot.

“You wanted to talk?” You asked, trying to ignore how fast Lena was driving since that’s something that happened when she was mad, she had no control when it came to speeding when pissed off… And you were on the receiving end this time around “I do, but we’ll do it at my place… How was dinner?” Lena asked, trying to sound calm but you knew better, so you had to word this carefully “Good, Jonah seems cool” you said, not even going to utter Lara’s name, you valued your life “Ah, and what about that other woman?” Lena asked, causing you to wince since she wanted you to mess up “Lara? She seems cool too, I’ve only hung out with her a few times” you answered carefully, receiving a hum in response from Lena… Was that a good thing?

 _IT WAS NOT A GOOD THING, ABORT ABORT_ you thought to yourself as you met Lena’s stare when you guys made it to her apartment, holy fuck were you in for it now “So, tell me about this Lara” she said, going into the kitchen to grab herself a bottle of wine “I’d rather not piss you off more than I have” you said, looking at her and wishing you could throw this back on her with the Vikander thing but that wouldn’t end well “Tell me, Y/N” Lena said sternly, looking at you and you sighed before telling her what all you knew about Lara, keeping the feelings for her to yourself as you did so “So you don’t feel anything for her?” “Oh like you’re one to talk” you finally snapped, causing Lena to look at you in shock, she hadn’t expected you to snap at her.

“What-“ “Don’t, you aren’t allowed to be like this when you do the same thing with Vikander of all people!” You interrupted, tired of being questioned about your actions when she was doing the same thing to you “Vikander? You think I have feelings for her?” Lena asked incredulously, setting her wine glass down and standing up, crossing her arms as she forced herself into your bubble “Well you sure as hell aren’t denying it! You barely spend time with me anymore! It’s Vikander this and Vikander that! It’s not surprising that I’m developing feelings for someone else!” You shouted, causing both of you to freeze since you didn’t mean to say it, but now you couldn’t take it back, so you stood your ground as you watched tears build in Lena’s eyes “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Lena asked, trying to stay strong as you both stared at one another “I don’t WANT to, you left me no choice… We’re done, Lena” you said, shaking your head as a few tears spilled from your eyes before you grabbed your things and left.

After Alex picked you up, she decided to stay with you since she knew you were taking this hard, you hadn’t stopped crying since before she picked you up “Come on” she said softly, leading you out of the elevator and into yours and Kara’s dorm “What happened?” Kara asked when she saw you crying, you waiting until Alex shut the door before you spoke “Lena and I broke up” you choked, collapsing into Kara’s embrace when she wrapped her arms around you and looked at Alex, who gave her the same worried look she held, the two of them wondering if you’d be okay after this.

The next day, you made your way to class and sat next to Brainy once more, catching a glimpse of Lena and Vikander talking closely and in hushed tones, trying to keep your mind off of it, you looked at Brainy “What are you reading?” You asked, seeing that he had his nose buried in a book “Oh, I’m reading about mutations” he said, showing you the cover of the book which made you think for a moment “Would you mind helping me with something?” You asked, knowing you were going against what you promised Kara for doing this, but she no longer had anything held over your head “Sure” he said, giving you his usual awkward smile “Meet me after class and I’ll tell you everything” you promised before focusing on Vikander when she started speaking.

After discussing with Brainy and agreeing to do what he needed so he could help you, and finishing up your remaining classes, you made it to the lab you had to meet Vikander and her other people at, seeing that the cage was still in the room along with whatever was in it “What do you need me to do?” You asked Dominguez, who looked up from the tablet in his hands “Eager are we?” He asked with a smile, setting the tablet down and handing you a needle “I need you to get a sample from that thing, we have new tests” he said, you nodding before doing as he asked, you needed to act like you were in all the way to gain their trust, going to squirt some of the sample into the vial Brainy had given you but accidentally missing and sticking your hand, making you bite your lip to quiet the scream before you quickly stuck the rest in the vial, going back to doing what you needed.

When you got back to the dorm, Kara wasn’t around so you assumed she was out with some friends, pulling your hand out of the glove you saw that for the time being, nothing happened after accidentally sticking yourself “It’s okay, nothing is going to happen, you didn’t even inject that much… If any” you whispered to yourself, jumping when your phone went off and seeing it was an email from Vikander, telling you that she needed you extra time in the lab due to her being gone for a few days next week, leaving you to wonder if that was why she needed Lena… What the hell is Vikander planning?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is a student. Lena is a professor. Y/N questions Lara, Brainy can’t find an answer, Dominguez is suspicious, things get sketchy.

When you woke up the next morning, you quickly looked at your hand and saw that it still looked fine, the small red dot on your hand being the only indication that anything had happened yesterday, but you could easily hide it if you needed to, looking over when you heard Kara shift in her bed, worried she might’ve woken up but thankfully she hadn’t, looking at your phone and thinking maybe Lena messaged you, only for you to remember what had happened… You guys were done for and for the time being, you knew there was no way that was going to change, though you did see a message from Brainy and one from Lara.

 _So, the sample isn’t all that clear… I’m going to see what I can get from it and update you later_ – Brainy

 _Cool, if you need anything else, just let me know_ – You

Heading into the bathroom, you set your phone on the sink before taking a quick shower before getting ready, grabbing your phone once more

 _You up for studying together tonight?_ – Lara

 _Sure, I need to take my mind off of things_ – You

 _Wanna talk about it?_ – Lara

 _Maybe later tonight… Want to get breakfast?_ – You

 _Yeah! I’ll meet you in the lobby_ – Lara

You smiled a bit before pocketing your phone, going and pulling your shoes on and glancing at Kara who was fast asleep still and drooling, causing you to chuckle before you grabbed your bag and hoodie before heading out, deciding to bring Kara some breakfast back so that she’d have something to eat before she left for class.

Going into the lobby, you raised an eyebrow when you saw Lara talking to someone that looked oddly familiar, but you couldn’t put a name to the face, waiting until he walked away before walking over to Lara “Hey, who was that?” You asked, watching as she turned and smiled at you before waving off your question “My archaeology professor, Mr. Simon” she explained, that ringing a bell in your head, it was the archaeology professor that Vikander had helping with the thing in the lab, but you didn’t dig much deeper, but you couldn’t help but wonder… Why did he come to the dormitory?

At the dining hall, you got your food and found an open spot, smiling when Lara sat down across from you “So… What was Mr. Simon doing at the dorm?” You asked, still hooked on that and catching a glimpse of panic in Lara’s eyes before it vanished “Oh, I just left something in his office when I went to his office hours, he was returning it to me” Lara said, taking a bite of her breakfast while you stared at her curiously, not buying it but you weren’t going to push any further with it, so you opted to eat instead.

Getting back to your dorm with a container full of food for Kara, rolling your eyes when you saw she was still asleep “Hey, get up, you’re going to be late” you said, shaking her lightly and hearing her grumble before you held the container in front of her nose which instantly made her shoot up “Food” Kara said, taking the container from you “I knew that’d get you up” you chuckled, going and sitting on your bed, closing your eyes for a moment when you were hit with a dizzy spell “Thank you, you’re a life saver” Kara said, her mouth full of food “Yeah yeah, I know” you chuckled, looking at her and glancing at your phone when it vibrated.

 _So uh, that sample you got for me is inconclusive… I don’t know what’s in there, it’s like it’s not even real, there’s chemicals and stuff in it that I don’t even think exist… What did you even get this from?_ – Brainy

 _I don’t know what it is, they won’t tell me anything…. I’ll try to get a picture of it tomorrow when I’m in the lab_ – You

You stared at your phone with your brows furrowed, now wondering even more what was happening if the smartest guy you knew didn’t even know what it was “Everything okay?” Kara asked, pulling you out of your thoughts and making you jump “What? Yeah, just talking to Brainy about some homework and got confused” you lied, looking at her and able to tell she didn’t buy it, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn’t say anything else and went back to eating “So… How’s Sasika/Krypto?” You asked, knowing that she had left the pup at a family friends “Good! They’re settling in well” Kara said, you happy that seemed to drop the previous conversation entirely.

Later after classes, you were at the gym since you needed to stay fit for the soccer season when it returned, your music turned up and you running on the treadmill when your phone vibrated on the treadmill, your eyebrow raising when you saw it was a number not saved in your phone, stopping the treadmill and escaping to the bathroom “Hello?” You answered, pacing in the empty bathroom “Mr./Miss Y/L/N?” A familiar sounding voice asked “Yeah… Who’s asking?” You asked, your brows furrowing “It’s Dominguez, Alicia gave me your number” he said, not really helping you relax since why would she give him your number “I need you to meet me in the lab in twenty minutes, don’t be late” he said before hanging up, not even allowing you to reply as you huffed in frustration, knowing you didn’t have much of a choice, so you went to go change.

At the lab, you set your bag down and saw Dominguez leaned over one of the desks, looking over some paperwork that was spread out along the desk “You needed me?” You asked, watching as he glanced at you before gesturing for you to join him, when you got close enough, you saw what looked like drawings of old tombs “What’s with all the tombs?” You asked curiously, raising an eyebrow “It coincides with what we’re researching” he said simply, you knowing that was all you were going to get with him… Still not trusted enough “What did you need me for?” You asked, looking around and seeing a few new machines having been added to the lab “You’re studying neuroscience, correct?” He asked, causing you to raise an eyebrow but nod “I need you to look over these, I don’t have enough experience for it and we couldn’t get Luthor to help us” he said, handing you some samples in some vials and you freezing when he mentioned Lena “Of course” you said, going over to some lab equipment and setting the samples on the counter… Why did they need Lena and why did she say no?

After a few hours, you sighed and rubbed your eyes, looking over at Dominguez who was now once again messing with the thing in the cage “I have to do something, I’ll be right back” he said, looking at you before he went out, you waiting until you couldn’t hear his footsteps before you rushed over to the cage and pulled your phone out, taking as many photos as you could before shoving your phone back into your pocket and returning to your station just as the door opened “I’m not finding much with these” you said, trying to act normal and hearing him sigh “Thank you for trying… We’ll have more for you tomorrow” he said, waving his hand and that being your queue to leave, grabbing your things and heading towards the door “Oh and, Y/N?” Dominguez asked, causing you to stop and look over your shoulder at him “Be careful with those samples” he said, glancing at your hand which you quickly hid in your pocket “Right” you said before quickly escaping.

Once you were free of the lab, you pulled your phone out and examined the photos you had taken, gasping and dropping your phone when one in particular got you, glancing around before picking your phone back up and examining the picture, the thing in the cage had seemed to turned and looked straight at the camera, the red eyes and sharp teeth being an indicator that this thing was real, and very much alive, you sending it to Brainy along with a few other images so he could look them over, pocketing your phone before starting to walk back towards your dorm when another dizzy spell hit you, you stopping and closing your eyes to try to get it to go away, it not working this time and you hearing fast footsteps approaching you before you collapsed and everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is a student. Lena is a professor. Waking up to realize something’s missing, you and Lena have a... Decent chat, Kara is protective, Dominguez has some explaining to do...

Pain… That was the first thing you felt after you don’t know how long, then you heard voices, unable to figure out who they were since they all blurred together _Open your eyes_ you thought to yourself, trying to force yourself to open them, but your body wouldn’t cooperate with your brain, struggling for a bit longer when you realized something, you couldn’t feel your left arm… The one you had accidentally injected, throwing you into more panic and hearing your heart monitor race… Maybe you were in a hospital? Hearing the people talk more rushed and panicked before you lost consciousness once more.

After an unknown amount of time, you felt the pain again, but it was less than before which was a good sign… Right? Trying once more to force yourself awake when you heard a voice… Her voice “Why didn’t you tell me they were here?” Lena asked, sounding furious and hearing the chair to the left of your bed squeak when someone got up “You guys were broken up, what did you expect us to do?” Kara asked, sounding like she was trying to remain calm with all this… Lena hurt you, she wasn’t going to forgive that easily.

As the argument intensified, you slowly managed to open your eyes, seeing Kara standing in front of your bed with her arms crossed while Lena glared at her, catching you staring at them when she glanced over Kara’s shoulder to look at you “Your awake” she said, sounding relieved and causing Kara to whip around to look at you “How long?” You asked, your voice cracking from lack of use “A few weeks… Miss Vikander found you collapsed in the hallway, she brought you here right away” Kara said, helping you take a few sips of water and watching as you went to sit up, freezing when you didn’t feel your left arm even though you knew it was moving, looking at your arm and freezing… Your arm was gone.

Staring at your now nonexistent arm, you couldn’t help the panic that was building in your chest, only looking away when Kara gently grabbed your shoulders and forced you to look at her “Hey, it’s okay… We’ll get through this” she assured, looking at you and you blinked a few times “What happened to it?” You asked softly, watching as she furrowed her brow before sighing “We don’t know… Vikander said when she got there you were sitting in your own blood and your arm was gone” she said, wishing she could tell you but at this point, no one knew.

“How the hell do they not know?! There’s goddamn cameras everywhere!” Lena exclaimed, sounding even more furious than before since not only were you hurt, you were wrapped up in yet another dangerous situation, so now she felt like she failed you “The police are looking into it, Lena” Kara growled, not liking her tone when asking, knowing she was mad but she didn’t have to act this way “Do you want any food? I can run by the dinner, Maggie said she’d whip up your favorite” Kara said, looking at you and smiling when you gave her a tiny smile “Please” you said softly, watching as Kara nodded and stood up “I’ll be right back” she promised, stopping and looking at Lena before looking at you, wanting to know if you were okay with her being there, nodding when you gave her a nod before she left.

After Kara left, you and Lena sat in awkward silence, there being a lot you both needed to talk about but now didn’t feel like the right time “How are you feeling?” Lena finally asked, going and cautiously sitting in the chair next to your bed “Like I was hit by a truck” you said, looking at her and your head pounding, along with your stitches starting to itch like crazy and watching as her brows furrowed in worry “What were you doing at the lab?” She asked, looking at you and you remembering you had never told her what you had been doing.

Messing with the blanket that covered you, you sighed “Professor Vikander offered for me to earn extra credit by helping with a project… So, I took it” you said, giving a shrug and it not being a complete lie before you looked at your arm… Well, where your arm should be “Do you remember anything that happened before you collapsed?” Lena asked, pulling your attention away from your missing limb “I remember doing something for one of Vikander’s colleagues, Dominguez… I took some pictures…” starting to panic as you looked around, going to get off the bed when you saw your clothes and bag in the corner, only to be stopped by a hand on your leg “What do you need?” Lena asked, looking at you and her striking green eyes full of emotions “My-My phone” you said, watching as she nodded before going over to your things.

After a moment of digging through your bag and all the pockets in your clothes, Lena turned and shook her head “I don’t see it… Are you sure you had it with you?” She asked, knowing that sometimes you forgot it in your dorm if you were late for something “I swear I had it… I took pictures with it… I swear-“ getting cut off when Lena gently rested a hand on your arm “Easy, it’s probably somewhere… Maybe Kara or Alex have it?” She suggested, not wanting to cause you anymore stress and watching as you nodded “Yeah, you’re-you’re right” you said, taking some deep breaths to relax yourself as she went to sit back down in the chair, the two of you falling into silence, it being a little less tense than before but still tense… You both loved each other, you knew that, but it would take time, time that you were willing to try to work for.

Place… Unknown… Time… Unknown… Dominguez was standing in what looked like a lab as he looked over some things “That sample you brought was very insightful” Someone in full black said, startling Dominguez “I’m glad… How much longer do you think?” He asked, looking at the figure “Well, with the arm you provided, we should be able to create the serum we need… Smith has already located the relic and once we have that… Nothing will be able to stop us”.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara and Y/N get closer, the police are no help, Brainy is onto something, life gets confusing for Y/N, Dominguez... Well, you’ll see

A few days later, you were still in the hospital since losing an arm took a lot of time and healing before you could get released, looking up when the door opened “I heard about what happened, I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner” Lara said, rushing over to you and wrapping you in a hug, careful to not jar anything “It’s okay, it’s been a busy few days anyways” you assured, giving her a small smile when she pulled back, she looked super worried “I feel terrible for not coming sooner, but! I brought something that might help” she said, flashing you a grin before she went and dug in her bag that she brought with her.

You watched her curiously from the bed as she dug in her bag before she pulled out a plastic bag with various things in it, setting it on your lap and watching you dig through it, seeing all your favorite snacks in it ”Lara, this is awesome, thank you” you said, giving her a small smile which she returned “Of course” she said, gently squeezing your shoulder before she sat down in the seat next to your bed “How much have I missed school wise?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she shook her head “Not much, it’s the same boring stuff… Although, my Alex managed to get himself stuck on top of the fountain in the middle of campus” she said, causing you to crack up as she recapped how it all went down.

Later, you were still hanging with Lara, although she had transitioned to holding your hand as the two of you talked and you let her, getting interrupted when your door opened, and Kara was standing there “Am I interrupting?” She asked, glancing between the two of you and seeing your guys hands locked together “No, I was just finishing up here” Lara said, giving a small smile as she stood up and pulled away from you “I’ll come see you in a few days?” She asked, looking at you and smiling when you smiled at her before nodding, you saying your goodbyes before you looked at Kara once Lara left “What?” You asked, noticing the small smirk on her face.

“Nothing” she said, laughing some before setting her bag down and sitting down in the chair previously occupied by Lara “So, I looked around the entire dorm room, I can’t find your phone anywhere… Are you sure you didn’t leave it somewhere else?” She asked, looking at you and watching your brows scrunch together in concentration as you tried to recall the night of the whole thing “I’m sure I had it with me… That means someone took it” you said, looking at her and sure that you had it with you since you remembered taking pictures for Brainy “Why would they take it?” Kara asked no one in particular, leaning back in her seat as she lost herself in thought “Any updates?” You asked, deciding to change the subject and watching as Kara shook her head solemnly “Nothing, they’ve looked around the halls, the lab you were in, everything… Nothing came back conclusive” she said, looking at you and wishing she could give you better news, but she couldn’t, resting her hand on yours when you went silent and content with sitting there with you while you laid back to process everything.

The next few days passed by pretty slowly, you had asked Kara to bring your laptop so you could work on school work to keep your mind busy, but you had also been contacting Brainy through emails since your phone was still MIA and you had yet to get a new one

_I got your images; they were strange to say the least… But, the eyes and the way the creature is positioned, it made me think of an ancient myth of something called The Yaaxil, they protect the Silver Box of Ix Chel in Paititi… I need more on this, is there any way that you can do that from your hospital bed?_

_~Brainy_

You stared at the email and sighed as you thought of what you could do to get more information from what was happening… Getting an idea shortly after and pulling up a new email

_Hello Professor,_

_I was just wondering if there was any way that I could still help you guys with lab stuff from my hospital room, this is a great opportunity for me and I don’t want to miss it, please let me know either way. Thank you…_

_-Y/N Y/L/N_

Rereading the message, you nodded to yourself before you sent it off to professor Vikander right as the door opened and Lara walked in with a smile, hearing her phone chime but she seemed to just glance at it before heading over to you “Hey, how are you feeling?” She asked, watching as you saved a few things before you shut your laptop and her helping you set it to the side before she sat on the end of your bed since you were sitting crisscross “Better… They said it’s healing well, and I should be able to get a mold here soon” you said, moving your stub slightly and wincing at the movement since it still hurt to move “That’s good!” Lara said, giving you a smile before she grabbed the plastic bag she had set on the table “I brought lunch” she said, pulling out the togo boxes “You are a lifesaver” you said, taking the box from her and opening it, seeing it was your usual order from the dinner and giving her a smile before you both dug in.

After you both finished eating, Lara set up your laptop for you guys to watch a Netflix movie before she sat down next to you on the bed when you scooted over, the two of you getting absorbed in the movie and not realizing until a particularly heated part came on just how close Lara was sitting next to you, you turning and seeing her watching the movie intently before she felt your gaze on her, causing her to turn and give you a small smile, neither of you saying anything until the next thing you knew, her lips were on yours, causing you to tense since it was different compared to Lena, but you returned the kiss anyways “Hey, Y/N-“ you heard, causing you to jump apart before looking at the door that had opened and seeing Lena standing there, a look of shock on her face “Miss Luthor?” Lara asked, now confused as to what was happening.

“Uh, I-“ Lena said, cutting herself off as she gathered herself once more “I came by to check in on you Mr./Miss Y/L/N” she said, looking at you and seeing the guilt in your eyes, sadness and heartbreak in hers, you shouldn’t feel guilty… You guys broke up, you were allowed to see other people… So, why did you feel so guilty “Thanks” you said softly, averting your gaze and picking at the blanket “I also brought you this” she said, going and setting a bag on the table by your bed before giving a quick goodbye “Lena, wait!” You shouted, standing up to go after her only to topple over since you hadn’t gotten up all that much in the past few weeks, bracing yourself for pain but only feeling strong arms wrapped around you and one on the back of your gown, looking up and locking eyes with Lena who was holding you against her while Lara held onto your gown… How did life get so damn confusing?

The lab… On campus… Current time… “She’s not answering her phone” Dominguez sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration “Our plane takes off in an hour” Mr. Smith said, looking at Dominguez as he zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder carelessly “Careful with that! We can’t let that jar break! It’s our only hope at getting this thing” Dominguez scolded, watching as Smith raised his hand in surrender “Lets just go… We’ll catch her up when we come back… Paititi awaits”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's P.O.V. there will be a part 2

When Lena first arrived back at the campus, she went towards the science building to put her office together once more, when she got to the building, she saw a woman looking around, almost like she was lost “Lost?” Lena asked, giving the woman a friendly smile and watching as she jumped before locking eyes with Lena “Oh… Yeah, I’m a new professor here and I of course forgot my map” she said, giving Lena a small smile and rubbing the back of her neck some “I was the same when I got here last year, what building are you looking for?” Lena asked, fixing the bag resting on her shoulder “The physics building” the woman said after she looked down at her paper once more, following Lena when she nodded her head in the direction of the building before heading towards it.

“I’m Alicia Vikander, by the way” the woman, Alicia, said, looking at Lena who looked at her with a small smile “Lena Luthor, it’s nice to see a younger face here, so many older men around here” she said with a laugh, making Alicia chuckle as well “Well, happy to help balance out everything” she said, heading into the building with Lena “So, what do you teach?” Alicia asked, pulling out the key she was given by the administration “Neuroscience, it’s my second year teaching here but third year teaching in general… What about you?” Lena asked, watching as Alicia went to set her things down on the chair and desk “I will be teaching a Bio-Chem course, along with tutoring for it” she said, glancing at Lena as she took a look around the small office “Well, I’ll let you get to designing” Lena said, pushing herself off the doorframe which she had been leaning on “Hey wait, did you want to get dinner later? I wouldn’t mind more help with organizing” Alicia asked, looking at Lena who gave her a smile “Of course, I know just the place”.

When her and Alicia got to the diner, Lena saw a new kid behind the counter and her heart sank a little since she had hoped to see you tonight but it seemed you were off for the night “This place is nice, retro” Alicia said, causing Lena to let out a chuckle “It is, the food is greasy but it’s good” she said, glancing over to the side and seeing Alex and Kara, but not you which made her frown slightly before she looked at the new kid and gave her order “So, how do you tend to set up your syllabus?” Alicia asked, drawing Lena’s attention to her and Alicia glancing over Lena’s shoulder as she talked to see you staring at them, making Alicia smirk slightly before she gave her full attention to Lena once more.

The next morning, Lena looked at her phone and mentally scolded herself when she saw you had sent her a goodnight text and she never responded, knowing she had been up late working so she knew she had to at least glanced at it, trying to think of something to say when a new message appeared, effectively distracting her.

 _Thanks again for the help last night, couldn’t have managed it without you!_ – Alicia

 _No problem, I’m happy to help! You free later for lunch?_ – Lena

 _I am! Meet outside the science building?_ – Alicia

 _Sounds good, see you then!_ – Lena

Later on in the day, Lena was wrapping up class when she saw her phone light up with a new message, mentally reminding herself to check it when she was done teaching, that thought flying out the window when a student approached her after class to ask for some help on the notes, her helping that student before she headed out, not remembering the message as she slid her phone into her pocket and went to go to her next class.

While she was heading out, she saw you sitting down outside of a classroom “Y/N?” She asked, looking at you and raising a brow “What are you doing out here? You’re supposed to be in there” Lena said, gesturing to the door and watching as you glanced at her “I got locked out because I was late” you said, looking down at your hands “You would know that if you’d answer me” _The message!_ Lena thought, pulling out her phone “What?” She asked, finally looking at the message you had sent her “Y/N, I’m-“ she tried to say, watching as you shook your head and stood up “Don’t worry about it” you muttered, pushing past her and her watching as you ran out of the building, guilt building up in her chest as she rubbed her temples, her going to make it up to you, but right now she had to get to her class.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Lena's side of things.

When Lena met up with Alicia later at the café, she sat down across from her after she placed her order “I saw one of your students sitting outside your classroom, they said that you wouldn’t let them in the room because they were late?” Lena asked, looking at her and wanting to hear her side as well, watching as she thought for a moment before recognition appeared on her face “Right, I don’t take tardiness, if they’re going to be late then they don’t need to be in class” she said, taking a sip of her coffee and raising a brow when Lena sighed “You can’t do that, it was the first day of class, students are still trying to find where their classes are… I get why you think that way, but don’t screw the students over just because they’re a little late, they’re paying a lot of money for this” Lena said, looking at Alicia and shaking her head when she seemed to not listen “If you want to stay at this school, I suggest you don’t do things like this, if more than a quarter of your students fail, there will be an investigation” she said simply, standing up and grabbing her food before she left, she wasn’t going to deal with someone like her at the moment.

The rest of Lena’s day was not any better, she had tried to talk to you but you were still upset so you had hung up on her, she had to stay late to get her class ready for the next few days, then you ignored her goodnight message which she knew she deserved for doing the same, but it still hurt none-the-less.

The next morning, Lena was getting ready for the day when she heard her phone go off, going and seeing it was you calling “Hey, what’d you need?” She heard you ask once she picked up, going into the kitchen to finish making her coffee “You never answered me last night, I got worried” Lena said, knowing she had spammed you with messages and phone calls and the two of you talking through some things before you agreed to having dinner with her, making her smile a bit before you both hung up so you guys could finish getting ready for the day.

Later, Lena was working on some stuff in her office when Alicia came into her office, wearing casual clothes she had never seen her wear before “What can I do for you, Alicia?” Lena asked, giving her a friendly smile “I wanted to apologize for how I’ve been acting this past week” Alicia said, messing with her hands some and looking at Lena “We’re all like that sometimes” she said, waving her hand in dismissal “Still, let me make it up to you by treating you to dinner tomorrow?” Alicia asked, giving Lena a small smile and it brightening when Lena nodded “Sounds good” she said, returning the smile then glancing at the time “I should finish my work” she said, looking at her to which Alicia nodded “Of course, I’ll text you later” she said before giving a nod and heading out.

Not long after Alicia left, you appeared, and Lena gave you a smile until she realized something was wrong “Y/N? Everything okay?” She asked, waiting for your response before she went over to you when you didn’t respond “Baby?” She asked softly, cupping your face and forcing you to look at her which seemed to pull you out of whatever trance you were in “What?” You asked, making Lena repeat the question and her looking at you worriedly as you responded, grabbing her things when you asked if she was ready before you guys headed out.

The next morning, Lena had went into the kitchen to make some breakfast after she managed to convince you to let her go, her standing at the stove and looking over when you walked in, taking her phone when you handed it to her “Hey Alicia” Lena said once she recognized the voice “You said nothing about having a partner” she said immediately “It never came up… What did you need?” Lena said, flipping the pancake over “Just checking to make sure if we were still on for tonight” Alicia said, zipping her bag up before throwing it over her shoulder “Yeah, we’re still on” Lena assured, the two saying a few more things before she hung up and went to go talk to you and your stewing self.

A few days later, Lena was going to pick up some food for her and Alicia, the dinner the other night having been nice and relaxing since Lena hadn’t really hung out much with people around her age since before she met you, so it was nice for a change; arriving at the dinner, she had caught a glimpse of you over with two people she didn’t know and feeling jealousy flare up when she saw the other woman resting her arm on your knee “Lena!” You called, causing the two of you to lock eyes before she went over to your booth “I figured I’d stop for a quick dinner before I headed home… I was hoping to run into you, but not with… This… company” she said, looking over Lara some since she seemed familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it, the four of you conversing for a bit before she said her goodbyes and went to grab her food… Why did she recognize Lara?

Lena was sitting in her car when she saw you say goodbye to Lara, who pulled her phone out not long after, Lena’s attention being drawn to her phone when it rang “Alicia” Lena said, not able to help the small smile that appeared on her face when she answered the phone “Would you like to hang out with me tomorrow? Get some stress out?” Alicia asked, hearing shuffling coming from Lena’s side “Sure… Of course, tomorrow” she said, saying goodbye as you got into her car and her locking your side of the vehicle.

When you guys got back to Lena’s place, things escalated more than she had planned, sure she wanted to talk this all out, but it became more of a pointing fingers match “Well you sure as hell aren’t denying it! You barely spend time with me anymore! It’s Vikander this and Vikander that! It’s not surprising that I’m developing feelings for someone else!” You shouted, causing both of you to freeze as Lena stared at you, her heart pounding in her chest and shaking from anger and nerves “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Lena asked finally, trying to keep her voice from cracking as she asked that “I don’t WANT to, you left me no choice… We’re done, Lena” you said, shaking your head as a few tears spilled from your eyes before you grabbed your things and left, Lena watching as you left but she couldn’t bring herself to chase after you… In a way you were right, she needed time to think this out before confronting you about it, her going and drowning her sorrows in wine to forget what happened… Even for a little bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N faces more confusion, a plan ensues, Nia gets mad at Y/N but for good reason, Lena is panicked.

As you looked up at Lena, everything seemed even more confusing than before, you still loved Lena, of course you did… But, you also liked Lara “Thanks” you finally said, looking at Lena who nodded and helped you stand up “Of course” Lena said, glancing at Lara as the two of you set you back onto the bed, Lena refusing to let go of you until she knew you were comfortable “I got them” Lara said softly, looking at Lena and able to feel the tension in the room, watching Lena nod before unwillingly letting you go “I should get going… I’ll see you in class, Miss Croft” Lena said, looking at Lara who nodded before she looked at you “I hope you get to feeling better Mr./Miss Y/L/N” she said before heading out, leaving you feeling very conflicted and unsure of yourself.

A few days later, Lara and Lena stopped showing up, which hurt since you were used to at least one of them coming to see you, another odd thing was Vikander never responded to your email which made you very suspicious “I have to get out of here” you whispered to yourself, trying to think of how you would get out of here… You were on the fourth floor, you didn’t have a vehicle, and you were missing an arm… This wouldn’t be easy.

After a few moments, the door to your room opened and you looked up to see Maggie with Alex “Hey” you said, giving them a small smile as you sat up and gave them careful hugs “How are you feeling?” Alex asked, her having been unable to visit much with classes and work “Better… I get molded in a few weeks” you said, knowing the scars and stuff would be healed enough by then to be able to get a good mold “That’s good, one step closer” Alex said, giving you a small smile which you returned and debating on asking them for help… Alex would definitely say no, but Maggie? She may be up for an escape attempt.

You waited until Alex headed out to grab herself a coffee before you looked at Maggie “I know that look… What do you want?” Maggie sighed, raising an eyebrow “How do you know I want something?” You asked, tilting your head to the side and watching as Maggie rolled her eyes “You know why, now tell me” she said, gently shoving your good shoulder and quickly shaking her head when you asked “You know Alex will kill me if I help you” she said, looking at you and glancing at the door to make sure no one was coming yet “Please Maggie, something’s going on and I have to find out!” You begged, giving her puppy eyes and cheering when she relented “Fine, but you’re going to need more than just me” “Don’t worry, I have some others in mind”.

“You’re crazy” Nia said when you informed her and Brainy of the plan you had come up with a bit after Maggie and Alex left “Maybe, but I have to know what’s going on here and me staying in this damn hospital room is not gonna do that” you said, looking at them “They have a point” Brainy said, ignoring the glare that Nia threw at him “They’re the only one with access to the lab, they’re the only one that can get us the information we need for all this” he said, looking at Nia who didn’t let off the glare “Fine, but if we get caught, I blame you” Nia said, pointing at you and watching you nod “Of course, I’ll take full blame, but we won’t get caught” you said, looking at them and running them down on what they needed to do which included informing Maggie about it since you would stay with her for the time being to hide out.

Today was the day, it had been a week since your original meeting with Nia and Brainy, but you had gotten all the schedules down to a pat, waiting until Maggie came into your room “Okay… Everything’s set” she said, looking nervous since she’d never broken anyone out of the hospital before, but there was no going back now “Nia have the costume?” “She does, she’ll be here in ten and Brainy is ready to distract downstairs… I’ll be in my car, ready to get you out of there and Nia and Brainy will meet us at my place” she said, looking at you and you smiled “Great!” You said, watching her nod before she turned and opened the door “Hey Maggie?” You asked, watching as she turned to look at you “Thank you” you said, watching as she smiled and nodded before heading out, leaving you to prepare to leave.

Pulling on your flannel that you had asked Kara to bring you, your door opened and you looked over, seeing Nia in her nurse outfit and a rolling cart filled with clean sheets “I suggest you hurry because what I’m doing right now is highly illegal” Nia said, keeping the smile on her face as you quickly pulled whatever needles were in your arms after shutting the machines off, knowing they’d know but it would take a little longer with the alarms off before you threw your bag into the cart and carefully hopped in before Nia covered you with some of the blankets.

As Nia pushed you out of the room and towards the elevator, you heard her muttering to herself about how much you owed her for this and you knew you would find a way to pay her back, but right now you had to get out of there, feeling the cart stop “We almost there?” You asked softly, earning a quick ‘shush’ from Nia who was getting an odd look from a doctor that was in the elevator as well, waiting until he got off before talking to you “You almost gave us away” she hissed, making you wince since she had never used that type of tone with anyone before “Sorry” you responded, opting to stay silent the rest of the way.

After a bit, you heard Brainy talking with the nurse up at the receptionist desk as Nia pushed you through the area and into a side hallway before she helped you out “Head down these stairs… Maggie is waiting right outside the doors” she said before heading out of there, planning to ditch the outfit before leaving and you quickly made your way down the stairs, coughing some into your good arm since this was the most physical activity you’ve done in a hot minute “Shit” you muttered, seeing Lena’s car pull up as you exited the staircase, diving quickly in front of the nearest parked car and waiting until you heard the distinct sound of her heels clicking on the concrete.

“Yeah, I just need to visit someone and I’ll be there… Sir, I will make it back in time, promise” you heard her say, knowing that she had to be on the phone with one of her higher ups, waiting until you heard the doors to the stairs close before you got up and rand to Maggie’s car and hopped in “Go, we don’t have much time… Lena’s here” you said, looking at Maggie whose eyes widened “She’s going to kill us” she groaned before starting the car and driving off, praying to everything that was holy that Lena didn’t catch you guys.

In your hospital room… About ten minutes later… Lena walked into the room and froze, seeing the room empty and your window open, panic surging through her as she ran to get somebody “Where did they go?” She asked, panicked as she confronted a nurse “Who?” “The person that was in that room” Lena said, pointing at the door to your room “They should still be in there” the nurse said, walking over to your now vacant room and freezing when he as well saw your room empty “I’m calling the cops” Lena said, fighting back tears as she dialed ‘911’, she was scared that the worse had happened again… She can’t go through that, not again, she almost lost you last semester due to her negligence… She wouldn’t let it happen again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy and Y/N look over the forms, everyone is stressing, secrets are revealed.

“You know she’s going to kill us, right? First me for helping you escape then you when she’s done with me” Maggie said, pacing the living room of her apartment as you took over her coffee table, papers already scattered on it since you were looking over everything you had on the project you were helping Vikander with “You act like I don’t know this… Besides, you knew this would happen” you pointed out, knowing she had to know she’d face the wrath of whoever found you missing “I know, I had just hoped it wouldn’t of been Lena” Maggie sighed, rubbing her face some before slumping on the couch beside you “What do you need from me?” She asked, wanting to help however she could “Do you know how to trace someone?”.

A few moments later, Maggie had her laptop open and on her lap while you looked through the results of the testing “Who am I tracing?” She asked, glancing at you as your brows furrowed and you picked up the paper “Uhhh, Dominguez… Shit what’s his first name… Pedro! Pedro Dominguez” you said, looking at her and watching as she typed away at her laptop “Okay, it’ll take a bit for me to be able to pinpoint them, but it’s searching” she said, setting the laptop to the side and looking over your shoulder at the paper in your hands “What’s that?” She asked, raising an eyebrow “Results from one of the tests they did… When the hell did they get a sample of my hair?” You asked, seeing the results were from your hair follicle “Maybe they picked it off one of your jackets?” “Maybe” you said, the two of you freezing when you heard a knock on the door “Maggie?” Nia called, causing the two of you to release a sigh of relief.

“You guys got out alright?” Maggie asked, quickly ushering Nia and Brainy into her apartment before shutting the door and locking it “Yeah, but you should know… Someone called the police” Nia said, looking at you with a worried look “Lena” both you and Maggie said, knowing she was the only one that could’ve called the cops that quickly “She’s going to kill us” Nia said, sighing some and knowing that if Lena found out they were involved in this then they were dead “She won’t find out… Brainy, come here” you said, handing him the paper when he got close enough “Interesting” he said, kneeling down beside you so he could scour over the papers with you.

After a few hours, you and Brainy finally looked up from the papers, you seeing Nia passed out on the couch, Maggie having escaped to her room about an hour or so before “Shit, it’s late and you and Nia have class in the morning” you whispered, looking at Brainy who nodded and stood up, stretching as he did before going to wake up Nia who blinked sleepily before slowly standing up and following Brainy out, you shutting and locking the door behind them and sighing as you leaned back against the door, feeling like you were dizzy and assuming it was just because you hadn’t eaten much, but opting to instead try to get some sleep.

A few days later, you were getting ready to head out for campus, pulling on a hoodie so that you wouldn’t be as noticeable if you passed people you knew and shoving the sleeve of your hoodie into the pocket since you couldn’t just have it dangling “I’m heading out to the campus! I shouldn’t be too long!” You called to Maggie, her getting ready for her shift at the diner and you slipping out the door, making your way to the campus.

When you got there, you saw not many people around “Right, it’s a weekend… Which means I have to be careful at the science building since Alex would be there working on her own project in one of the classrooms, quietly making your way to the downstairs lab, throwing yourself into a classroom when you heard a door open and freezing when you saw Lara there “Y/N? What are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you!” Lara said, taking her glasses off and rushing over to you as you shushed her “I needed to escape, I have to find out what Vikander is planning” you said, looking at her before peaking out of the door to make sure the person had left “What?” Lara asked, seeming confused “I’ve been working on something with Vikander and some others, I need to know what’s happening, they caused all of this!” You said, looking at her and seeing her think for a moment “I’ll come with you” she said, grabbing her things and knowing you’d need help “I’m coming” she said when you looked like you were about to object “Fine” you sighed, making sure the coast was clear before you headed out, Lara trailing behind you.

At the lab, you opened it quietly and ushered Lara in before shutting the door and turning the lights on “There has to be something here, anything” you told her, pulling your hood off and her giving you a worried expression when she saw just how pale you looked “Are you sure you should be up and around right now?” She asked, going over to you and placing the back of her hand against your forehead, feeling how hot you were “Stop, I need to do this” you said, swatting her hand away before making your way over to the cage that held the creature but was now empty “They must’ve done something with it” you whispered, coughing into you elbow before going to grab some tools “Are you going to help me or not?” You asked when you noticed Lara just standing there, that having seemed to pull her out of her head and get her feet moving to help you.

After about an hour, you had gathered as much data as possible and were zipping up your bag when you heard footsteps and voices “Shit” you muttered, throwing your bag over your shoulder and ducking down behind a counter with Lara just as the door opened “Why are the lights on?” You heard Dominguez ask, looking around “It must’ve been Vikander” Mr. Smith said, placing what sounded like heavy bags on the ground before shutting the door “Careful with those bags, in there is something valuable” Dominguez reprimanded, looking at Mr. Smith and hearing footsteps coming closer to your hiding spot “When Vikander gets here, we’ll start a whole new world” he said, you furrowing your brows when you heard that and seeing Lara’s facial expression change for just a moment before going to neutral, hearing her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket and you reaching into her pocket to shut it off for her when you saw Dominguez name on the caller i.d., quickly hanging it up before they heard it as well and locking eyes with Lara, who averted her gaze when she saw the hurt on your face.

Once Dominguez and Mr. Smith were gone, you stormed out of the room with Lara chasing behind you “Y/N please, let me explain!” She shouted, grabbing your arm and forcing you to look at her “What? That you’ve been living a double life and LYING to me this entire time?” You asked, pulling your arm out of her grasp and storming away, well trying to when another dizzy spell hit you, causing you to stop to regain your balance “No, I mean yes… I mean!” Lara said, seeming like she couldn’t form a straight sentence “Don’t ever talk to me again and if you tell Dominguez about any of this-“ you said, stopping yourself before you could say anything else “I have to go” you said softly before heading off “Your dad is in danger! Just like you!” She called, causing you to freeze and turn to look at her “My dad?”.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets explained, Y/N is even more confused knowing the answers, Alex is pissed, plans start to get made, the end is drawing near.

“What do you mean my dad’s in danger?” You asked, walking back over to her and watching as she sighed “I’ll explain everything, just not here” Lara, no Vikander, no… You didn’t know anymore said, looking at you and pulling her hood up when it started to sprinkle “Fine, come with me” you said, turning on your heel and heading off with Lara jogging slightly to catch up with you.

After a bit, you both made it back to Maggie’s place and you quickly shut the door behind the two of you, seeing a note on the coffee table _Alex came by and I wasn’t sure when you’d be back I went to “help” her look for you, you owe me big time ~ Maggie_ “I know I do” you muttered to yourself, stuffing the note in your pocket before struggling to get out of your hoodie “Don’t touch me” you snapped when you felt Lara trying to help you out of the hoodie “I’m sorry” she said softly, pulling away and crossing her arms as you finally managed to free yourself from the hoodie, leading her to the spare room you were borrowing.

“Talk” you said, taking your backpack and setting it on your bed as Lara went to awkwardly sit on your desk chair “Where would you like me to start?” She asked, knowing you probably wanted a lot of answers “Start with the fact that me and my dad are in danger” you said, looking at her as you sat down on your bed, going to cross your arms before letting your arm drop to your lap, having momentarily forgotten about your missing arm, you still weren’t fully used to the fact that it was gone.

Lara nodded and took a deep breath as she thought back on everything she knew “Do you know where your father comes from?” She asked, watching as you shook your head “No, he just said that he came from New York, foster home” you said, knowing your dads’ parents had adopted him when he was around the age of six “That’s partially true… Your father was the heir to the throne of the hidden city in Paititi, he was hidden away when Trinity infiltrated its way in years ago… He’s needed for a sacrifice to start a whole new world… Dominguez’s new world” she said, seeming to make you even more confused the more she explained.

“Why do they need my dad’s blood? Doesn’t he have siblings?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she sighed and shook her head “His brother died a few years back and the queen Unuratu hid away their son, so they only know the location of your father” she said, knowing that Dominguez had found your father after seeing an article with him in it, promoting his business “So they need him as a sacrifice? What if they can’t find him?” “They’ll come after you, they already got a taste of it with your arm… It provided them enough blood to find the artifact, now they need more to start over” Lara said, looking at you and watching as you furrowed your brows as you tried to comprehend everything.

“Okay and where do you come in with all of this? And why did you ask Lena?” You asked, having so many questions but also knowing you had very little time for it “I “joined” in about a year ago, they got my father killed… I wanted revenge” Lara said, looking at you and obviously not going to go any further with that “I wanted Lena so I’d have someone on my side, plus I knew you two were together so I had hoped she would help protect you…Stuff happened and she said no before I could explain” she said, looking at you and watching as you wiped some sweat off of your forehead, struggling to comprehend all of this “What is this new world that Dominguez wants?” You asked, scared of the answer since he could go with so many different things.

Lara sighed and looked down at her hands “His intentions are pure… Dominguez is one of your fathers siblings, he wants to protect Paititi, but doing so has the possibility of destroying the world with it… We have to stop him” “We? I don’t remember agreeing to team up with you, I wanted answers and I got those answers, I don’t trust you anymore!” You snapped, glaring at her and watching as she looked at you with a guilty expression “I know, I destroyed any form of trust and relationship that we had or could’ve had, but please I need your help to end this” she begged, looking at you with a pleading look… You wanted to stop Dominguez, you had from the beginning and now was your chance, but trusting Lara? You weren’t sure “Fine, but after this, I don’t want to speak to you ever again” you said, watching as she nodded sadly “Of course, thank you”.

After Lara left, you took the time to think everything over, a lot had happened over the past few days and you had little time to think it all over, hearing the front door open and not even thinking when you left the spare room “Maggie, you won’t believe-Alex…” You said, freezing when you saw Alex look at you, many emotions going through her eyes before anger took over “You knew?!” Alex asked through gritted teeth, glaring at Maggie who took a step back and held her hands up in surrender “They needed help, so I helped… I was going to tell you-“ Maggie said, stopping herself when Alex seemed to get angrier with every word before turning her anger towards you “Are you insane?! You just lost an arm and you decide to escape the hospital?! What the hell were you thinking!?” Alex shouted, causing you to wince.

“Alex, let me explain” you said, trying to calm her down enough to where she would actually listen as you explained yourself, watching as she took a deep breath to calm herself before she looked at you “Explain” she said, crossing her arms as you explained everything, even what Lara had told you not that long ago “She was in on it?” Alex asked, looking at you and just trying to wrap her mind around everything you just told her “Yeah… Now both my dad and I are in danger, we need to stop them” “And you think teaming up with Lara will help with that?” Alex seethed, looking at you and just upset with Lara since it almost got you killed “She’s our only hope, Alex… As much as I hate to say it, she’s our only hope” you said, looking at her and hoping she would understand “Okay… What do we do?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N goes with Lara to Dominguez’s other lab, new findings are found out, Lena knows and she’s pissed.

Once you told Alex about what you knew, letting her know that you would keep her up-to-date as you got more information from Lara, she was still mad but she agreed to not tell anyone where you were, against her better judgement “You know Kara will kill you when she finds out” Alex said, knowing that Kara was panicking as well, even going as far as going to Lena for help “Oh I know, a lot of people will want to do that when they find out” you said, looking at her and messing with the string of your hoodie, the three of you saying your goodbyes before Alex left and you looked at Maggie “We have work to do”.

A few days later, you were waiting for Lara(she had finally told you that was her real name) in the schools parking lot, your hood pulled up over your head as you waited by Lara’s car “You made it” Lara said when she got close enough to you “Yeah, I want to get this all done” you said, looking at her and watching as her brow furrowed worriedly when she saw how pale and sweaty you looked “Are you okay?” She asked, reaching over to touch your forehead only for you to back away and stumble into someone.

“I’m so-“ you said, freezing when you saw Lena standing there, her having been walking over to her car when you stumbled into her “Y/N?” She asked, looking at you and you quickly pulling away from her and trying to get into the car, Lena grabbing a piece of your hoodie since she was reaching for your armless side “No, stop, what is going on?” Lena asked, forcing you to look at her and looking like she was about to cry, but you could hear the anger in her voice “I can’t right now, I will tell you everything later, I promise” you said, looking at her and begging for her to let you go, seeing her shake her head as she slowly released you, turning on her heel and storming off “She’s so pissed” you grumbled, resting your head on the car for a moment before you looked at Lara “Lets get this over with” you said, getting into the car and buckling up.

“Where are we going?” You asked, the two of you having been driving for an hour now “Dominguez has another lab in the next town over… It’s where he moved everything while he waits for Smith to find the last piece, he didn’t want to risk getting caught after you snuck in that one night” Lara said, glancing at you and you nodded “So, you really did just find me” you said, looking at her and seeing her nod “I wish it would’ve been before Dominguez took your arm, but yes” she said, stopping at a stop sign and looking at you, biting her lip when you said nothing else and just focusing on the road ahead.

Getting to the lab, Lara unlocked it with the spare key Dominguez had given her “What all else are they doing?” You asked, seeing more than what was originally in the lab at the school in the lab here “I don’t know… I haven’t been here in a few weeks” Lara said, unsure herself as she looked around before looking at you “Just get what you can sample wise and we’ll take a look at them back at the school” she said, going to grab some vials to fill while you dug around through the papers on the table.

“Hey Lara, can I borrow your phone? I need to take a picture” you said, looking at her and having found some new files that you hadn’t seen before “Something about powers? Why are they searching that?” Lara asked when she came over to you, handing you her phone and you taking some pictures of it “More like who are they testing it on” you said, seeing test results with things like ‘Test Subject 1, Test Subject 2, etc.’ and not seeing any names mentioned, just seeing ‘male and female’ “We’ll figure this out” Lara promised, taking her phone back when you finished and glancing at the time “We better finish up” she said, knowing Dominguez would come here soon, you nodding and putting the papers back, taking the sample of the power stuff, glancing at Lara before taking another and pocketing it before handing her the other “Let’s go”.

When you got back to the school, you looked at Lara “I gotta do something, I’ll meet you at your room and we can get started” you said, getting out of the car when she nodded and you seeing Lena’s car still there, making your way towards the science building and looking into her office, seeing her not there yet so you sat down beside the door and sighed as you prepared yourself to wait for a while.

After about an hour, you woke up to the sound of heels clicking on the tile floor and looking over when you heard her talking on the phone, her freezing when she saw you “I gotta go” Lena said before hanging up, going over to you and staring you down as she unlocked her door, going inside but leaving the door open, causing you to sigh and get up, stopping for a moment when a dizzy spell hit you before you walked inside, shutting the door behind you.

“I’m sorry” you said, looking at her and leaning back against the wall by the door, not wanting to intrude on her comfort zone “Sorry is not going to take the panic I felt when I found you gone, now is it?” she snapped, not even looking at you as she pulled out some papers “Lena, I know it was a dumb move, but there’s more to this whole thing than you know” you said, wincing when she slammed her hand on the desk “Then make me know” she shouted, fury radiating off of her as she glared at you and listening as you told her everything you knew about what was happening.

“I need your help with this, Lena” you said, knowing that you needed all the help you could get with this “Why should I help you?” Lena asked, pacing in front of her desk now, not sure what to think about all of this “Because if we don’t do this then Dominguez will ruin the world” you said, looking at her and watching as she looked at you, seeming conflicted until she sighed “Fine, but I don’t forgive you” she said, facing you fully and crossing her arms “Don’t expect you to” you said, feeling extremely light-headed as you pushed yourself off the wall “Lena…” you said, trying to warn her before you fell forward and hearing her shout your name before everything went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Y/N have a heart to heart, everything comes down to this one moment.

When you woke up, you felt something could and wet on your forehead, you also took notice that the pain in the stitches on your arm was not as painful or irritated as it had been the past week or so, opening your eyes, you heard someone mumbling to themselves and some papers being shuffled around “What happened?” You asked after a moment, sitting up and the wet washcloth that was on your head falling onto your lap.

Your brows furrowed as you looked down at your lap and realizing your hoodie was not on you anymore, looking over when you heard a chair being pushed out and heels moving towards you “Good, you’re awake” Lena said, you hearing the relief in her voice as she knelt down beside you, holding some water and medication out for you “Your stitches were getting infected… Have you even been cleaning it?” She asked, shaking her head and sighing when you averted your gaze “If you want me to be on this thing with you, you need to take better care of yourself” she scolded, looking at you and you feeling extremely guilty now.

“I forgot… I got sucked into this whole thing-“ “Stop, you are lucky that I was here, you were burning up, still are, you need to take a break and go back to the hospital” Lena said sternly, looking at you and you shook your head “No, I will when this is over with… Lena, my family is in danger and I can’t just sit back and let it happen!” You argued, looking at her and placing your hand on hers “Please, just let me do this” you begged, watching as she bit her lip before she sighed and nodded “Okay” she said softly, feeling you squeeze her hand and smile at her “On one condition”.

Getting to Lena’s after telling Lara you would meet her tomorrow, you were nervous since it had been a good while since you’d been there and you guys weren’t dating this time, so that made it even more awkward “I’ll take the couch” you said, not letting her say no as you went and set your things by the couch before sitting down on it “Do you want anything to drink?” Lena asked, looking at you and trying to get rid of the awkward tension “No, I’m fine…” You assured, pulling your laptop out of your bag and messing with your fingers as you waited for it to boot up, hearing Lena sigh before she vanished down the hallway.

A few hours later, you had passed out on the couch, your laptop open and on the coffee table in front of you, you waking up to the sound of your phone vibrating on the coffee table “Hello?” You answered sleepily, rubbing some sleep out of your eyes as you got yourself to wake up “What happened?” You asked when you heard your moms panicked words, your father had been taken…

Getting up shortly after, you were packing a bag up to go and get things into motion, knowing you guys were not fully prepped for any of this as you sent out a mass text to everyone involved, not hearing Lena come into the room until she spoke up “Where are you going?” She asked, looking at you and causing you to jump “My dad’s been taken, we’re going now” you said, going back to packing your bag “Okay, I’m coming with you” she said before vanishing down the hall once more, not giving you the chance to argue with her, not like you had time to.

Getting to the parking lot of the campus, you saw Alex, Maggie, and Lara standing there already, waiting for you guys “When did they take him?” Lara asked, looking at you as you walked over to them “Mom said it was earlier today, he told her he was going to lunch with some family and she hadn’t heard from them since until she got the message that I already sent you guys” you explained, trying to keep yourself from panicking and feeling a hand in yours, looking down and seeing Lena had taken your hand, lacing her fingers with yours “We’ll find him” she promised, looking at you and able to feel your panic, you nodding as you looked at Lara “What do we do?”

Riding with Lena to the lab, you ran through everything that was going to go down tonight, Lara was going to go in as Vikander and she was going to distract them while Alex and Maggie went to look for Smith around the surrounding area to see where they were hiding everything, including the helicopter they would need to go back to Paititi “Get out of your head, talk to me” Lena said, glancing at you as she followed Lara since you guys were going to be there for backup.

You sighed and looked at her “I’m just… Scared” you said, messing with one of the strings on your hoodie “I could lose my dad tonight” you said softly, this being the first time you admitted it to yourself and looking at her, watching as her brow furrowed before she reached over and gave your leg a small squeeze “You won’t, we won’t let that happen” she promised, glancing at you and you nodded, watching as you passed by buildings as the two of you fell into a comfortable silence.

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing” you huffed, slumping in the passenger’s seat of Lena’s car and glancing at her when she let a chuckle slip at your childish act “Well, you can’t really do much with a fever and one arm” she said, looking at you and knowing you were still burning up since you were sweating and you couldn’t focus on anything “But I don’t want to just sit here” you whined, knowing you had to wait for a response from one of the other three before you guys could do anything.

Lena sat there for a moment before she turned in her seat, having wanted to talk about this for a while now but never having found the right time “Can we talk about us then?” She asked, looking at you and watching as you debated for a moment before nodding and turning to look at her fully “I’m sorry for how things were handled on my end of things, I know I kind of ignored you a lot and I shouldn’t have, I was busy and I was excited to have another coworker around my age and I didn’t even think about it” she said, looking at you and reaching over, clasping your hand in hers while you shook your head “It’s not your fault… I shouldn’t of taken it all so personally, I should’ve let you speak and not let jealousy consume me” you said, knowing you both were at fault and about to say more when you heard your phone vibrate “Alex found something” you said, buckling up while Lena did the same before taking off to the address that Alex sent you.

When you got there, you were quick to get out of the car and rush over to Alex and Maggie, who were standing by what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse “Smith is inside, did you text Lara?” Alex asked, her whispering just in case and looking at you as you shook your head “I did, but she hasn’t answered” you said, looking into the window and just barely seeing Smith’s head as he moved around, seeming to be in a hurry and about to say something when a car peeled into the parking lot, forcing you guys to crouch down and hide as you heard two car doors shut.

“Let me go!” You heard Lara shout, you peeking around the corner and seeing Dominguez leading her into the warehouse, holding her arms behind her back with one hand while the other held a knife to her “Keep moving” Dominguez said, forcing her into the warehouse “She got caught” you said, starting to feel the panic creeping in as you went to try to go into the warehouse “Wait!” Lena hissed, pulling you back as another car pulled into the parking lot, seeming much calmer as they pulled in, you guys watching as the person stepped out of the car as another person got out and grabbed someone from the backseat “Kara…” You said, noticing the person who had been driving but she seemed… Different.

Alex quickly pushed her way up when she heard you say her sisters name “No… What did they do to her?!” She asked, going to charge forward when you and Lena grabbed her, holding her back “I don’t know, we will help her and figure it out” you promised, waiting until she calmed down before you released her “We need a plan” Maggie said, knowing you guys couldn’t just charge in with guns blazing, not like you had any “Okay… Here’s what we’re going to do” Lena said, taking charge of the situation.

“Get them on the chopper” Dominguez said, looking at Kara who nodded and grabbed Lara, her ignoring Lara’s attempts to get her to notice her and leading her over to the helicopter that was just outside the warehouse, hiding in some trees “Kara, stop!” Alex shouted, going over to her and her distracting her while you and Lena ran into the warehouse, Maggie going and finding a spot to hide if things went south so she could provide backup “The things I do for you, kid” she muttered as she got situated to where she could see everything just as you and Lena walked in.

“Let him go, Dominguez” you said, looking at him as he tightened the rope around your dad’s wrists “Well well well, it’s the escapee” Dominguez said, turning to look at you and giving you a smirk “I don’t think I will, though” he said, crossing his arms as he stared you and Lena down “Take me instead, leave my dad out of this” you said, shocking Lena since that wasn’t part of the plan “Y/N, no” Lena said, looking at you and grabbing your arm when you took a step closer to them and hearing Dominguez chuckle “As much as I’d like to, your father and my brother will provide the purest of blood” he said, looking at you and going to take a step when your dad swung his leg out, knocking Dominguez over and giving you enough time to try to run over.

Dominguez grabbed the knife that was in his holster and quickly grabbed your dad before you could do anything “Stop right there!” He shouted, holding the knife against your father’s neck and Lena grabbing you before you could charge towards him “Let him go!” You cried, trying to fight Lena’s grip “You will let me leave or your father dies” Dominguez said, looking at you and Lena as Lena whispered comforting words in your ear and trying to get you to listen, watching as Dominguez slowly walked towards the entrance of the warehouse when you heard the sirens.

You watched as the lights came into view and the sirens got louder “You’re done for, Dominguez” Lara said, Alex having obviously done her job with Kara who was now tied up, being led by Alex who looked majorly pissed off “You sure about that?” He asked, pressing the knife more to your dads neck “No!” You shouted, fighting Lena once more and not able to do anything but watch.

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has to learn to cope with everything that happened, them and Lena reconcile, we find out what exactly happened to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all really thought I'd be that evil and leave ya on that kind of cliffhanger, huh? Enjoy the true last part XD

Red… That’s all you saw; Dominguez had done it and your father was now bleeding on the ground in front of him as Dominguez held his hands up in surrender when the cops arrived “No!” You cried, slowly falling to the ground with Lena holding onto you tightly “Let me go” you sobbed, quickly going over to your father and taking his hand “Dad-“ “This… Is not… Your fault” your father struggled, looking at you and giving your hand a small squeeze “But it is… I’m so sorry” you said, wishing you could do something as you looked at him “No need… I love you… Tell your mom… The same” he managed before you saw the light leave his eyes “No…” you cried, shaking him some in an attempt to wake him “Dad!” You cried, all but collapsing when you rested your head on his chest, feeling hands on your back but you didn’t care, your dad was gone.

When you got to the hospital, you were taken into a room and were put back on your I.V.s and whatever else you needed, you didn’t fight it, you didn’t have the energy or the will to fight it “Y/N… Talk to me” Lena said softly, her being the only one in the room with you since Alex and Maggie were with Kara and Lara was getting checked out herself “What is there to say? My dad’s dead… The one thing I tried to prevent” you said softly, knowing you would blame yourself for this the rest of your life “Honey… It’s not your fault, you did all that you could” Lena said, going and taking your hand, your eyes starting to feel droopy “It wasn’t enough” you whispered before letting the drugs drag you into a dreamless sleep.

When you woke up, you saw Lena curled up in the very uncomfortable looking chair by your bed while your mother sat in the corner of your room, staring blankly at the wall across from her “Mom?” You asked softly, watching as she looked at you and gave you a sad smile before slowly going over to you “Hey, baby… How are you feeling?” She asked, her voice scratchy from crying and her brushing some hair out of your face “I’m so sorry” you said, completely ignoring her question and watching as she bit her lip “It’s not your fault, your father was always apart of a dangerous family” she said, pulling a chair up by your bed and willing to tell you as much as needed to get you to understand that this wasn’t your fault, but she knew that it might never happen, you had your father’s stubbornness, no matter how much she wished you didn’t sometimes.

A few days later, Lena was helping you get ready for the funeral, the doctors letting you be released for the day so you could attend “How’s Kara?” You asked as Lena kneeled down to tie your shoes, you still struggling to tie them with one hand “They still don’t know what Dominguez injected her with, but they’re going to keep trying… For now she’s sedated” Lena said, glancing up at you and the two of you having started to make amends over the past few days “That’s good” you said softly, sniffling some and quickly wiping your eyes, stopping when Lena gently cupped your cheek “Are you okay?” She asked, clearly worried about you as she looked at you “No” you said honestly, not going into any further explanation and Lena wasn’t going to force you, so she went back to helping you dress.

The funeral… Was rough, you never thought you would lose either of your parents this early, you were only 21 years old, you thought you had a lot more years than you did before one of them died, but now here you were, at your father’s funeral… And it was your fault, at least that’s what you thought, getting pulled out of your thoughts when Lena laced her fingers with yours, giving your hand a small squeeze while Alex rested her hand on your shoulder and gave it a squeeze as well, you knowing this was going to be hard to get through, but both you and your mom had a great support system.

A few weeks later, you were getting ready to leave the hospital since your stitches were out and you’d be getting molded for a prosthetic in the coming week, you were going to be living with Lena for the time being since none of them wanted you on your own while you were still getting used to having one arm, looking over at the door when it opened and you saw Alex standing there, looking worried “They think they might know what Kara was injected with…”

Walking with Alex, you listened to her as she explained that they had looked at the stuff you had in the vial from the lab and discovered that it matched what they found in Kara’s blood “What are you saying, Alex?” You asked, looking at her and stopping when she stopped in front of Kara’s door “Kara has powers” she said, opening the door and watching as you looked in the room, barely dodging out of the way when a laser shot out at you guys “Kara?” You asked, looking in the room and seeing her glaring at you guys with red eyes… This was going to be a long next few months.

_To be continued…(Yes, I mean it this time)_


End file.
